


Total Emblem Island

by EJElecFlameTails



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Total Drama style, cross post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJElecFlameTails/pseuds/EJElecFlameTails
Summary: Alm and Celica invite the other 32 playable characters in Fire Emblem Echoes to compete for 1 million dollars: Total Drama style. With all the action, suspense, alliances, backstabs/betrayals, drama, twists, and challenges, you never know what is going to happen next. Who will win the million? Who will be the last player standing? Find out on TOTAL EMBLEM ISLAND!**This story is crossposted from Fanfiction with permission by InTheNikOfTime2024, in promotion for his work.**





	1. Let's Jump Into It

A young man with green hair dressed in all blue, and a woman with long pink hair wearing a white dress and heels, walked onto the wooden dock. "Hello people of the world welcome to Total Emblem Island" the man excitedly exclaimed. "My name is Alm and joining me on my right is my girlfriend, Celica."

Celica now jumped in "You may be asking yourself, what exactly IS Total Emblem Island. This competition will be like the Canadian TV show "Total Drama" but with more twists and surprises. Our version will have 32 contestants, and 2 teams of 16. After the first 15 have been eliminated, we will merge the teams together. The last 15 eliminated will become the jury and cast votes for the final 2, whoever has the most votes will win…..."

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS" they both said at the same time.

"Before we bring out the contestants here is how our teams will be divided" Alm explained "If a player is greeted by me they will stand on the green carpet behind me. If they are greeted by Celica, they will be standing on the pink carpet behind her. So, without further ado, let's bring out the contestants."

A large yacht with all 32 players inside pulled in, and the first person stepped out. He was a tall Latino with silver hair wearing camo.

"Hello Atlas" greeted Celica "welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me" said Atlas

**Being outside all my life is going to help me succeed in challenges left and right. I really hope I do not mess up too soon and go home early -Atlas**

A skinny black boy with white hair stepped out next.

"Hello Boey how's it going?" Celica questioned

"Not too bad actually" Boey chimed "I get to spend my summer on a game show"

**This is my shot and time to shine, and I will not let anything get in my way -Boey**

A blue haired woman was next to step out of the yacht.

"Hello Catria" greeted Celica

"Thanks Celica, hey where exactly are we anyway? The pamphlet said Maui, Hawaii"

"We are just not the best part of it" Celica explained

**I feel OK about my chances; I watched a few episodes of Total Drama here and there due to my sister Est. She is a huge fan of the show. - Catria**

The next two came out together since they are brother and sister.

"Hey Clair and Clive" Alm greeted

"Salutations Alm" Clair greeted which earned her a weird expression from her older brother.

"Can't you just greet people by simply saying "hello" Clive said annoyingly then laughed.

**Clive can be such a pain sometimes, but hey he's probably just kind of jealous of me - Clair**

**Being blonde, and attractive siblings will definitely put a huge target on our backs. We will just have to ally with the right people, and hope for the best -Clive**

The next guy that came out looked very similar to Celica but a male.

"Hi Conrad" Celica greeted "where is your lucky mask at?"

"Well I decided to leave it at home" Conrad explained"

**I really don't want anyone to hate, or ally with me because I'm Celica's older half-brother. I just want people to like me for who I am on the inside -Conrad**

A really young girl with orange hair stepped out next

"What's up Delthea" Alm greeted then gave her a high five.

"Oh my god I can't believe I am actually competing" Delthea squealed

**On the outside I may be cute and, fluffy but on the inside I am so opposite. I saw every episode of Total Drama, and I know for a fact my autistic brother Luthier is here. This island is going to see a Heather and Lindsay 2.0, and you are looking at the Heather right now -Delthea**

A Latino with purple hair and missing eye came out next.

"Welcome Deen" Celica greeted

Deen did not say anything back except a mumble which sounded like a thanks

**I have zero strategy coming into this, so I will just have to play it out naturally -Deen**

The next person coming out looked like a younger version of Celica

"Hello Est" greeted Celica

"Woo I am here on the island" Est shrieked

**I am so fangirling right now. I can't believe my dream to be on the island has come true -Est**

**Est needs to calm herself down. If she doesn't, then that could put huge targets on our backs -Catria**

A young woman with dirty blonde hair stepped out next.

"Hey Alm" the young lady softly spoke

Hey Faye" thanks for being here"

**I want to win this game so I can show Alm that he belongs with me instead of Celica - Faye**

The next guy came out wearing all green and had short green hair

"Greetings Forsyth" Alm said

"Hello Alm I am so ecstatic that you chose me of all people to compete"

**My dad was a scholar, and I took after him. My mind is my weapon and asset in this game. I already knew how the teams were chosen just by looking around my competition. My hypothesis is this was done on purpose - Forsyth**

A girl with curly light brown hair stepped out next.

"Hey Genny" Celica greeted

"Celica I am ready to win this" Genny announced loud and proud

**Total Drama is all about strategy and I am hoping to pull some good tricks out my sleeve - Genny**

A tall boy with black hair green tank top and headband and khakis stepped out next.

"Hey Gray" Alm greeted

"Alm my friend it's great to be here"

**I really want to make sure I win. I will need some allies early on, but the thing is people in this game need to lie and backstab. I need to learn quickly who to trust -Gray**

Next out came 2 strong looking guys with 1 of them having blonde hair and all his buttons on his shirt undone and the Asian looking one with black hair was wearing a brown tank top to expose his arms.

"Hey Jesse and Kamui" Celica greeted

"Thank you for having us" Jesse happily said

"We can't wait to for the fun to start" Kamui said before high fiving Jesse

**I definitely have an advantage in this game because of a former Total Drama contestant. I am keeping my secret to myself because I do not want it to backfire on me by falling into the wrong hands and making me a threat. - Jesse**

**By the time this is over, the ladies will be all over me and Jesse. I mean look at us, how can you say no - Kamui**

A short and pale kid with white hair came out next.

"Hey Kliff" Alm greeted

"Hi Alm I can't wait to start"

**You better get used to seeing me, because I am going all the way - Kliff**

"We are halfway through the competitors and here comes Leon" said Celica

Leon a skinny guy with purple hair just walked right past her and checked out the guys

**I am not interested in girls because I am gay. I hope to find a guy who is willing to work with me till the end and I know someone who just might work…. Valbar -Leon**

Next came out 2 guys one who was very similar to Forsyth except one was wearing red and had red hair and other looked so shy and had orange hair with streaks of yellow

"Hi Lukas and Luthier" Alm greeted

"Thank you" said Lukas while Luthier just looked down and said nothing

**Playing Total Emblem Island is certainly going to be a challenge, but I am up for it -Lukas**

**I really am scared about this game because of my autism. However I love Total Drama, and know some strategies that could help me without having social interaction plus I got my little sister. I know she wouldn't do anything to me - Luthier**

**Hah my brother had his head down the whole time and was to nervous and scared to even say hello. This is going to be too easy for me - Delthea**

Next out was a girl wearing gloves and a red dress she had pink pigtails.

"Hi Mae" greeted Celica

"Oh my gosh Maui, Hawaii, this is insane" said Mae

**I already know who I am going to play to get me farther in the game so you'll just have to wait and see - Mae**

2 people came out 1 was a blonde girl with a silver hat and the other was an older guy with silver hair

"Hello Matilda and Mycen" Alm greeted

"Matilda immediately ran over to Clive and Mycen simply said "Thanks Alm"

**My lover is competing with me this is so fantastic if Clair gets on board we can have a final 3 deal - Matilda**

**I may be one of the older guys here but do not and I mean DO NOT underestimate me - Mycen**

**I am happy that she is happy to see me but what the heck was she trying to do say ATTENTION KICK ME AND CLIVE OFF RIGHT AWAY! - Clive**

The next 2 people came out the male had long white curly hair and the female had green hair and was shaped like Catria and Est

"Hello Nomah and Palla" Celica greeted

**OK I admit I am the oldest one here but I am going to let that affect my game - Nomah**

**I never watched Total Drama before, but I am ready for anything they throw at me. As a plus I got my sisters as help so that's a good thing - Palla**

**Oh my god, Palla is so hot - Forsyth**

The next 5 players were greeted by Alm: Python, Silque, Tatiana, Tobin, and Zeke

"Why are you guys stepping out now" hollered Alm "you were supposed to wait your turns?"

Zeke, the guy with blonde hair and a black tux and red tie spoke up "Sorry Alm it's just I have a confession to make. I finally have my memories back and I think it is time you all know the truth"

**Zeke finally has his memories back. I am so happy for him though scared about this 'truth' he is about to tell us - Tatiana**

**Thank God Zeke can finally be free of his troubles - Silque**

I would like you guys to call me by my real name…..Camus.

Everyone was shocked at this statement and a loud gasp occurred from everyone.

**I did not see that coming at all - Mycen**

**Zeke is Camus holy crap - Atlas**

**My boyfriend is Camus the famous war general who saved dozens of lives! OK, he just got so much hotter now - Tatiana**

**I am so glad I finally got that out. Hopefully that does not affect me in the long run -** **Camus**

**The resemblance was quite striking how I not noticed it before - Forsyth**

"Well I think after that it's now time to introduce our last 3 players Saber, Sonya, and Valbar" Celica cheered

All 3 of them headed to Celica and greeted her one by one.

**This is going to a long summer with me around here - Saber**

**I am going to kick the competition so hard they won't even know what hit them - Sonya**

**Hopefully I can go far in the game and make friends out of this - Valbar**

"OK everyone" said Alm "the 16 on the green carpet your team name is the Alming Aces"

Alm threw them a green banner with a circle in the middle of it, and inside the circle showed a playing card with the letter A.

**Alming Aces huh I LOVE THAT NAME -Faye**

"And everyone on the pink carpet is on the Celicing Champions" said Celica. She threw them the pink banner that had a circle with a trophy in it, and engraved in the trophy was the letter C.

**Celicing Champions is not a bad name at all in my opinion -Saber**

"OK everyone you can unpack and we will explain to you where you will be sleeping later, but first lets go to the 10 foot cliff for your first challenge" Celica said

**This is awesome only 10 feet instead of 1,000. Thank you Alm and Celica - Nomah**

**Alm and Celica are obviously going to better hosts then Chris in the Canadian version - Mae**

Once everyone got to the cliff Alm explained the rules.

"For your first challenge you have to simply jump off the cliff. The team with the least amount of players will be going to send someone packing, and if there is a tie, the team that went the fastest wins."

**Thank God we do not have to build a hot tub like in Total Drama my father was a carpenter and wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I absolutely hate tools - Python**

The Champions were up first. Jesse, Kamui, and Saber jumped instantly followed by the sisters and eventually everyone else.

**We did amazing in the challenge I was honestly scared someone was going to chicken out but we have this one in the bag - Palla**

The Aces were up next and everyone decided to do the jump but Gray and Tobin were still on the cliff.

**What were those 2 doing up there? My guess was making an alliance. They better not be talking about not jumping, or else one of them is gone -Mycen**

**Come on you guys just jump already it is not hard at all - Camus**

At the same time Gray and Tobin announced out loud "We refuse to take the jump"

"That means the Champions win and Aces will be sending someone home" Celica explained

Gray and Tobin both had nervous looks on their faces on the way to the cabins.

"Sleeping arrangements will be as follows. Aces will get the west cabin, while the Champions get the east one" Alm explained "the west side of the Aces cabin will be first names from Camus-Kliff while the east side is Lukas-Tobin. Atlas-Jesse will get the west side of the Champions cabin and Kamui-Valbar will get the east. There are 4 bunk beds in all 4 cabin sides so you may now go unpack, and in 1 hour the Aces must report to the elimination area"

Delthea, Clair, and Faye were sitting on one of the beds chatting.

"So girls" Delthea emphasized "have you thought about which one of the 2 should leave because I personally think Tobin is the weaker of the two."

**This could not go any better for me right now I really like both of the guys but I honestly have a better connection with Gray - Clair**

"I agree he should go" Clair whispered "I can easily convince Clive and Matilda, while Delthea convinces Luthier

**Oh don't you worry Clair I'll convince Luthier alright - Delthea**

"That can really work so with you 2, me, Luthier, Clive, Matilda, Gray, and my convincing of Kliff and Silque that makes 9 votes" Faye whispered happily

"I honestly like us 3 together how about an alliance?' Delthea asked

"Yes" both girls said at the same time

**OK not only do I have Luthier under my belt, I also have Clair and Faye. Man, I am so playing this game early on - Delthea**

"OK Aces" yelled Alm on the loudspeakers "Please go to confessional to cast your votes, and then report to the campfire pit for the elimination ceremony"

**I hate to do this Tobin, but I am not going home first - Gray**

**Obviously I am voting Gray - Tobin**

**Hopefully everyone sticks to the plan to vote out Tobin - Faye**

**Delthea told me to vote out Tobin, so I'm going with him - Luthier**

Everyone sat down on a wooden stump and faced Alm.

"OK you guys are not off to a good start but you can always redeem yourselves in future challenges, anyway, I have 15 marshmallows and if I throw you a marshmallow you are safe" Alm explained "The people safe are: Forsyth, Silque, Python, Camus, Luthier, Tatiana, Faye, Kliff, Delthea, Clair, Clive, Mycen, Matilda, and Lukas. Gray, Tobin it's not a surprise to me that you were the only 2 that received votes but with 9 votes against him the person leaving is…TOBIN

**Yes, plan Operation Tobin was a success - Faye**

**Dang, I'm the unlucky first boot. Oh well I tried good luck guys especially Gray he probably still has a target on him - Tobin**

"In Total Drama there is always a special way players get the boot each season and here it's no different" Alm explained "This season Tobin as well as all others that get the boot will be taking a ride in THE SLINGSHOT OF SHAME"

**Seriously, a giant slingshot! Thank God I am not getting booted off tonight. I'd rather ride it later in the season, or better yet not at all - Gray**

Tobin sat in the slingshot and did not want to say any last words. The only thing out of his mouth was a loud scream while being flung into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awake a thon

Everyone was having a peaceful sleep, until Celica activated a loud air horn.

**I wish I could choose how they woke us up. I'd much rather get a bucket of ice water dumped on my head. - Silque**

**I get we have wake up calls here, but seriously an airhorn! - Tatiana**

**If an air horn goes off everyday here I might just have an ear infection or, even worse, go deaf - Leon**

**That was such a stupid horn. It interrupted by beauty sleep. - Clair**

"OK everyone it's 8 in the morning, which is the perfect time for your next challenge: The Awake-a-thon." Celica yelled

**This sucks that Tobin is gone, but in my mind I know we can win this challenge without him. - Gray**

**Oh no, the Awake-a-thon, not this challenge - Est**

"The rules are simple: DO NOT FALL ASLEEP" Alm explained "We have cameras all over the island, so we will know who is still in the game."

**No one is going to drop till night time, the daytime is going to be slow - Camus**

Nothing happened until late at night when Nomah fall asleep.

**Due to being older I understand he had to get rest, but I am a huge night owl. Bring it on, hit me with your best shot. - Mycen**

**I love the nighttime, and it's really hard to get me to sleep. The Champions are going down! - Python**

"Hey you guys I am so sorry in order to function you need at least 8 hours a night so I am dropping out" yawned Forsyth

**Can you blame me for saying that? - Forsyth**

**Technically in order to get a good sleep, you need to get in at least four REM cycles. My mother was an expert in sleep studies, so I know this stuff. - Kliff**

"Hey Lu" Delthea whispered "maybe you should join him. I think it's best for you"

**Whatever I say to my brother is what he does. Him dropping out is awesome manipulation. All I had to do was not get caught in the act. - Delthea**

"Hey Luthier, where are you going?" asked Python

"Delthea thinks its best if I get rest." Luthier said

"Why would she do that? Wouldn't that be throwing the challenge?" Python questioned

"No way" Luthier made up "She just knows I take medicine, and it has to kick in while I am sleeping."

**Thanks Luthier for making up a medicine excuse to cover up my plan - Delthea**

***shaking hands* I don't like lying. My medicine is taken in the morning - Luthier**

**I don't know why, but Luthier seems a bit uneasy. - Saber**

**I did not want to raise suspicion on Delthea so I had to say something - Luthier**

**I think it's great how Delthea is looking out for her brother like that. Most 14 year olds would just torture their siblings. - Python**

**With only Nomah, Forsyth, and Luthier gone, I could tell this challenge was either going to continue for awhile, or end real soon. - Catria**

**Eighteen hours into this challenge, and over half of us are still in. *yawns* This is harder than it looks on TV people. - Faye**

Saber was sitting on his bed quietly thinking to himself when Jesse and Kamui came in.

**I need allies in this game, and I am great friends with Jesse and Kamui. Us 3 can make an unstoppable alliance - Saber**

"Hey you guys" Saber whispered "we are all great friends here how about a final 3 deal"

"I would love that but I think what would be better is if we make it 5 by having 2 girls in" Jesse happily whispered

**I had to ask for some chicks- Jesse**

**I should have known he was going to ask that - Kamui**

**I don't mind having chicks in the alliance but who though - Saber**

All of a sudden Genny and Sonya came in.

"Jackpot" whispered Jesse into Saber's ear. Saber nodded then asked.

"Hey girls how would you like to be in a final 5 alliance with us 3?."

**A final 5 deal, hmm, count me in. - Sonya**

**I was hoping to have an alliance sooner or later! - Genny**

"Deal" both girls said simultaneously

"So what should we call ourselves?" Sonya asked

"I was thinking about that. Since we are going all in on this, let's just call ourselves "All In" Jesse explained

The other four in the room agreed to that name. After they all started to talk a little bit of strategy, all five fell asleep on the floor.

**Lots up us are falling asleep now *yawns and falls over* - Lukas**

**I can't believe it's 4 in the morning and 10 of us are still left. - Mae**

**My eyes have never been this red before. *rubs eyes* - Valbar**

30 minutes later it came down to Mycen and Python versus Deen.

**I'm getting tired now and both of them are showing no signs of tiredness looks like I'm going to have to go down I mean let's face it why struggle any longer -Deen**

"Looks like the Champions lose" said Alm

**Thanks for the win Python and Mycen. -**   **Matilda**

**I knew we could count on you both when I dropped out - Clive**

**Sorry Nomah, but if we keep you around, we might go to elimination more - Palla**

**Nomah might struggle in these challenges sorry - Catria**

**The first person to fall duh Nomah - Altas**

**I vote Deen cause he cost us the challenge - Nomah**

Celica was starting the elimination ceremony "Those getting a marshmallow will be: Palla, Est, Jesse, Altas, Catria, Leon, Valbar, Kamui, Est, Mae, Boey, Genny, Conrad, and Sonya."

Deen and Nomah were sitting in their seats nervously

"This is the final marshmallow tonight" Celica said and it is not going to….. NOMAH."

**Only 1 vote against me. Thanks Nomah**   **-Deen**

**Everyone voted against me? Come on! - Nomah**

**We had no choice but to send you home. - Conrad**

**Mae is such a good negotiator. She really convinced me to vote Nomah. - Boey**

"Good luck everyone" Nomah said before screaming high in the mid air after being flung


	3. Chapter 3: Dodgebrawl

"Good morning campers" yelled Alm on the loudspeakers. "Meet us at the dodgeball court in five"

**Yes, I LOVE dodgeball – Catria**

**I stink at dodgeball. I wish I sit out, but that is not an option. I cannot be like how Noah was. - Faye**

**Since we are probably going to play dodgeball, we should maybe form a strategy beforehand - Boey**

Once everyone got the court, they all got into position. A whistle blew, and everyone tried to run to get one of the five balls in play.

**The Champions have tough competitors. I believe we should be playing safe, and defensive, to secure a victory for us again. - Forsyth**

**Playing defensive should work for us. We can catch balls to send the other team to the bench – Lukas**

**There's a quote that could help us win today. I sadly can't recall what is. - Mycen**

"Everyone, please follow my lead" yelled Forsyth. He stood back and waited for someone to throw. Once Kamui threw, Forsyth easily caught it. "The plan is less throwing, and more catching."

**I have such bad reaction timing. I didn't even see the rubber ball coming towards me. – Kamui**

**The best offense is a great defense is a classic move. I like the way you're thinking Forsyth - Camus**

**I like how Forsyth is taking charge. There will be less blood on my hands if we lose. - Python**

**I want to say thank you Forsyth for taking charge. Now I can work my way into my next plan without being in the spotlight! - Delthea**

**It seems the Aces are having a good old time with this strategy, but don't worry, I can break it easily. - Catria**

With the help of her sisters, the Aces had to dodge three balls at a time. The large amount of dodging sent everyone to the bench except Luthier.

**I don't know how he dodged three balls at once like that. At least it's only him left in the game now. – Sonya**

**Duncan's strategy in Total Drama is a classic. I'm glad we thought of it. - Jesse**

**I can't believe I survived the sister's infamous three ball strategy - Luthier**

"Luthier" yelled Delthea "throw one ball up, and put the other in their face."

**In order to win this I had to speak in a way he would understand. - Delthea**

Luthier threw a ball in a way the sisters could catch it easily. Right before the ball was in the hands of the sisters, he hit Catria dead on in the face. He also hit Palla and Est in the process.

**Dang, Luthier has got some moves. - Leon**

**Woah Luthier, calm down on the force buddy. - Gray**

**Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. - Atlas**

"The Aces win dodgeball." yelled Celica "I'm sorry Champions, but you are going to be sending someone home again."

**How did he manage to win like that? The odds of a triple elimination from a dodgeball is slim. - Kliff**

**Good work Luthier, you earned your safety. - Genny**

**Nice work Luthier, you were the hero today - Clive**

**My sisters and I tried really hard in the challenge. I doubt one of us will get sent home tonight. - Palla**

**The sisters did well in this challenge, so I need to find a way to send one of them home. I think I know how to do it; it's time to set my plan into action. - Delthea**

"Hey Lu" whispered Delthea "You hit Cat really hard back there, so maybe you should go and apologize to her."

"I was going to do that anyway sis."

Luthier walked up to Catria, nervously.

"Hello, Catria Whitewang." Luthier said awkwardly.

"Oh hi Luthier, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for turning your face into a big red tomato."

Everyone, even Delthea, gasped at what Luthier said.

**He did NOT just say that to her. – Deen**

**Luthier, are you trying to apologize or insult her appearance? - Conrad**

"Is it really that bad?" Catria asked on the edge of tears.

"I cannot lie, you look ugly. Your face looks like a combination of a tomato, and a strawberry, with pimples."

**I always knew Luthier was honest, but THIS is a whole new level for him. - Delthea**

**What he is saying to her is very inconsiderate. It disgusts me - Clair**

Catria could not hold back her anger any longer. She slapped Luthier hard on his left cheek. Catria also slapped his right cheek, and then tackled him while grasping his wrists.

**Oh no, this is bad, one of Catria's episodes is happening again. - Est**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME LUTHIER? YOU NEVER CALL A GIRL UGLY, EVER. I DO NOT GIVE A CRAP IF YOU HAVE AUTISM OR NOT. WHAT YOU DID IS PLAIN RUDE."

At this point Luthier started to cry and scream.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU NAMES LIKE-"

Before she could say anything else, Palla and Est suddenly grabbed her. Luthier suddenly got up, and ran out of the court. The Aces followed him, but Delthea stayed behind.

***laughing* Man that was so funny to watch. - Mae**

**YAY, it's a win-win. Luthier got slapped and yelled at, and now the Champions will lose one of their strongest players. - Delthea**

**Poor Luthier, I feel so bad for him. I now know who is going home. - Saber**

**We would have still kept you around, but you did it to yourself. - Palla**

**I know you are my sister, but this is ridiculous. - Est**

**That's not how we roll in Texas Catria. - Valbar**

**Catria need to leave ASAP. - Matilda**

***crying* Why would Catria do that to me? - Luthier**

**Kamui was the first one out, so he has my vote - Catria**

**Catria needs a worse way to leave than the slingshot. – Slique**

"So, Catria, do you have any final words?"

"First of all-" Catria could not finish the sentence as she was taking off.

**In the end, I'm not which who got hurt worse. I'm just glad Catria didn't hurt Luthier too seriously. - Tatiana**

Luthier was sitting alone outside the cabin mumbling.

"Catria, I forgive you."


End file.
